Jealous is The Viper
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Kelly really likes Randy as he does for her but they have no idea but a tag team match against each other causes chaos and the truth is soon revealed. Those who are fans of Maria Kanellis do not read as I am not a fan of her at all,slight bashing towards her. Randy/Kelly, John/Mickie, Miz /Maryse


This is a requested One-shot for

Gracie Harris

The couple is Randy/Kelly

and will involve others such as

John/Mickie

Miz/Maryse

Those who are fans of Maria Kanellis do not read as I am not a fan of her at all

slight bashing towards her

I dont own WWE

Enjoy

xxx

* * *

Today was a cool calm Monday night which meant Raw was on and you could hear the crowds of people queuing up to get in, Kelly had arrived here an hour earlier to calm her thoughts, she came with her bestie Maryse and Miz who was Maryse boyfriend though on-screen she was dating Ted again. She let out a sigh as she thought about her relationship status, some come say she was dating Randy but all they had done was kiss and he had not really told her was they were but she kinda knew he thought it was a one thing as she had heard from Mickie that he was always seen and kssing Maria Kanellis who was known as the WWE slut.

She began walking down the hallway to find out if she was in a match or not, now she stood there reading the board that marked the matches that were going on tonight, she frowned as she read the 3rd line down.

_Maria + Randy vs Kelly + Christian_

Lately the creative team had made Randy and Maria almost like this heel power couple, she hated seeing them and each time it brought the fact that Randy never liked her, this upset her greatly. With a sigh, she left for the diva's locker room to change. Once she was gone, Randy and John appeared to have a look at the board well John looked at the board while Randy watched Kelly walk away.

"Why dont you just tell her how you feel instead of hanging out with the slut"John said as he turned around.

"I want to but I dont think she likes me the way I do"Randy replied with a sigh as he sat on the crate.

"Im sure she does, that kiss between you two at new years eve party was like seeing fireworks go off"John answered as he sat next to his friend.

"Yeah"Randy said as he thought back to that kiss.

John smiled as he watched his best friend smile softly while he drifted into a memory, he could tell that Kelly liked Randy the same way but it was Mickie his girlfriend that was always reminding him of it. They both liked each other but there was the road block of rejection and the slut Maria.

Meanwhile Kelly had met up with Mickie and Maryse in the locker room, she was changing while Mickie sat on the bench watching and Maryse was pulling out her hairbrush to do Kelly's hair. Maryse never trusted the people the WWE hire to do the hair and make up as last week, one of the girl's had made Brie look like a right idiot while Nikki almost looked like a clown.

"So a match against the two"Mickie said.

"Yeah, its like the WWE wants me to be a crying reck all the time"Kelly replied as she slipped on her gold outift to match with Christain's orange tone clothing.

"They put you and him in a segement, he humiliates you and next thing you know you being pulled into another one with Maria attacking you"Maryse pitched in.

Kelly sighed as she sat down and soon Maryse got to work with brushing Kelly's hair, she had a few idea's of how she was going to do it.

"Maybe you could make Randy jealous by flirting with Christian in you match"Mickie suggested as she knew it would get his blood boiled.

"Yeah and show that man whats he's missing out"Maryse said with a grin.

Kelly nodded as she listened, she would defiantly try this out but she hoped it wouldnt blow up back into her face. Maryse had curled Kelly's blonde locks and made them seem bouncy then she began work on the make-up. Soon the girls were walking with Kelly to the gorilla post, they wer however stopped by a member of the back stage crew.

"This match is so unfair"Mair whined.

"How?"Randy asked as he twisted his neck.

"They put us against a cry baby and a old man"Maria smirked as she flicked her hair.

Randy didnt say anything as he didnt like the fact of Maria calling Kelly a cry baby, she was tougher than anyone thought. Maria kept smirking as she played with her hair.

"And to think, she could have a shot with a man like you"

"Yeah"

The crew signaled that the cameras went off and Kelly held back the tears, Maryse and Mickie shot dirty looks at the pair as they rubbed Kelly's back. Maria just smiled at them while Randy tried to look else where, Kelly took a deep breath and smile, she ran past them and into Christian who was waiting.

"He, sorry im late"She said as she hugged him.

"Its alright, you look great"he replied.

Maryse and Mickie grinned as they watched Randy narrow his eyes at the pair, Maria pulled him over and waited till his music played and they walked out. There was a mixed reaction towards them, they stood in the ring ready.

"Good luck Kelly"Maryse called out.

Kelly smiled as she held her thumbs up, she already knew their team would lose but she would have making the Viper twist and squirm under her grip. Christian nodded to her as his music played and he stepped out, he stopped and Kelly walked out right beside him. The place went wild with cheers, Christian grinned as he grabbed Kelly's hand and they walked down hand in hand.

Maria just shook her head while Randy was going mad inside.

'What the hell are they doing' he thought.

Christian helped Kelly into the ring and they posed together before they walked to their corner, she could see Randy boiling up already and she knew this would affect the match greatly.

Backstage

"What is Christian and Kelly doing?"John asked.

"She's making Randy jealous"Mickie answered with a smile.

"I guess this was your idea"Miz said as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Of course, if he really wants her then he better show her"she replied.

Mickie nodded with Maryse while Miz smiled and John looked concerned.

"I hope Christian will be alright at the end of it"he said.

back to the match

The girls were the first ones to wrestle and they were defiantly going at it, Maria and Kelly never got along and the hatred grew when Maria bad mouthed Kelly and the Bella twins which mad Kelly furious. Christian carried on cheering Kelly on while Randy stood there flinching sometimes, his viper instincts were already trying to kick out of him.

Soon Maria back away to her corner and tagged Randy in, who almost jumped in. Kelly smiled as she tagged Christian, he touched her arm and looked her over.

"You alright"he asked.

"Im fine"she smiled softly.

They could hear the ref telling Christian to get in the middle but as he turned around he was met with a power kick to the stomach, Randy couldnt wait any longer. Randy dominated the match but Christain got in a few kicks and punches but Randy had done too much to his body.

Kelly was worried about Christian and it showed which made Randy upset, the match ended with a RKO but it was a nasty one. Maria jumped for joy as she won and hugged Randy who just pushed her back.

'This isnt part of the story'she thought

Kelly came in and checked if Christian was ok then she let anger get the best of her and she started to bad mouth of Randy, this reaction made Randy approach her evilly and it reminded her of the segment part she did with Kane. So she climbed out and he followed her out, this was defiantly not part of the story line. Soon Kelly was running out and Randy ran after her, camera's tried to follow them but they were long gone.

"Maybe we should do something"Maryse said worried.

"No, this is between the two"John said.

Randy finally caught up to Kelly and locked themselves into a small room, Kelly sat down as she caught her breath back and turned to him.

"What the hell was that"she said.

"What was with you and Christian"he shouted.

She moved back and he felt bad so he wrapped his arms around her, at first she was rigid but soon melted into his arms. They both stood there, just holding one another.

"I got jealous"He said.

"Why, you with Maria"she answered.

"Im not and Ive always liked you ever since our kiss at new years eve"he replied.

Kelly was shocked and soon she told him how she felt. After that event, Kelly and Randy became an item and the WWE twisted a storyline around what happened but you had to watch Raw to find and the others were happy for their friends and they could all relax, Christian was ok with what happened and explained to Kelly and Randy that he interacted the way he did because he heard the girls conversation and wanted to help plus he was gay and in a relationship with someone back home.

* * *

Alrighty I hope that was ok

:D

Please if you have the time review, as they would be helpful

Reviews

also

Check out my other stories


End file.
